When food is served today, the contents of saucepans are often transferred to serving pots and put on the table. In this way, the food cools rapidly which leads to, after serving the food in portions, the food gets a temperature that makes the food less tasty. Alternatively, the item, such as saucepan, is put directly on the table but in certain circles this is not seen as polite and is therefore not recommended when guests are served.
The purpose of the present invention is to accomplish an arrangement with which one can place different saucepans, pots or similar items directly on the table so that they are clothed with a fabric pullover that hides the saucepan or the pot in question and therefore the actual saucepan or pot on the table is used while at the same time providing an effective maintenance of the warmth of the food. The distinguishing features of the present invention are outlined in the claims below.
Thanks to the invention, an arrangement is available for keeping the content of saucepan, pot, coffee pot or similar items warm. The arrangement fulfills its purpose in an effective way while at the same it is inexpensive and easy to manufacture. According to the arrangement of the present invention the contents of containers such as potatoes, rice, pasta, coffee, tea, etc. are kept warm partially by keeping the container warm when it is brought from the stove and no heat is lost when the content is poured to a serving pot that usually is only at room temperature and needs to be heated up. The serving pots often lack lids. By providing the container with the arrangement according to the invention the user saves on both dishes and time because only the container itself needs washing and no special serving pots are used. By using the arrangement of the present invention both the container and its content are hidden although the actual container is on the table and this is more evident if the warming arrangement is made of a fabric that is adapted to today's fashion and trends. It may perhaps also be adapted to table cloths, napkins and seat covers that are available on the market. Another advantage of the arrangement of the present invention is that it also protects the table and also the surrounding, such as persons and especially children, who otherwise can easily get burned and also when it is used on a lake. Furthermore, a container with a warm keeping arrangement according to the present invention is easier to move around on the table because it is attached to the actual container which an ordinary coaster or potholder does not do. Finally, the warm keeping arrangement of the present invention is washable which all coasters are not such as the most common cork coasters.